Y finalmente nos encontramos
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: Era el momento para verle una vez mas... Una ultima sonrisa se formo en su rostro al cerrar los ojos. Pareja: 2786 (leve 5986)


**Ciaossu de nuevo xD Que me fume? No me pregunten jajaja, porque ni yo se, si, de hecho yo misma habia dicho que no era mi intencion volver a escribir... pero en fin. No se porque pero asi como me llego la idea decidi plasmarla, en realidad la pense asi mas tragica, pero al final quedo esto. Disculpen si no les gusta, si tiene alguna incoherencia u otra cosa... Y muchas gracias de antemano si se dan el tiempo de leer este intento deminiminiminihistoria xD**

* * *

**_Y finalmente nos encontramos_**

El estruendo de una pistola silenció áquella habitación por completo. Fue como si de pronto todo pasara en cámara lenta.

Entre la confusión había rostros de sorpresa, algunos más tenían lágrimas, otros estaban llenos de coraje e impotencia. Pero irremediablemente nada se podía hacer. El delicado cuerpo de una castaña era sostenida por los brazos de un peliplata.

- Estúpida mujer – pronunció impotente mientras yacía en el piso con el cuerpo de Haru entre sus brazos

- Gokudera-san… - respondió con dificultad la castaña – que alivio… estas… bien

- Eres… una idiota… yo… no necesitaba que me protegieras- sollozó

A pesar de que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, Haru podía sentir las lágrimas del guardián caer sobre su rostro. Hizo un último esfuerzo y posódelicadamente su mano en la mejilla de la tormenta mientras la susurraba un ¨esta bien¨. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose…

* * *

_**¨Sin importar cuanto duela, esta bien, porque voy a verte ahora.**_

_**Porque te extrañe demasiado durante el tiempo que estuviste lejos ¨**_

* * *

Todo era negro a su alrededor, hasta hace un momento, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Pero el dolor había cesado y una inmensa tranquilidad la lleno por completo. Avanzó en áquella oscuridad y al final pudo ver una luz… una luz que tenía la misma calidez que solo _él_ podía trasmitirle.

_¨Esto significa que después de tanto tiempo ¿podré verte de nuevo?¨ _pensó melancólicamente mientras caminaba hacia delante.

Una serie de imágenes pasaban a su alrededor, era como si aquella oscuridad reproduciera una película de su vida.

_¨Esa primera vez no te preste ninguna atención, en realidad lo único que ocupaba mi mirada era áquel bebé que te acompañaba¨_. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos al ver esa escena.

Otra serie de imágenes aparecieron poco a poco, un castaño que la sostenía en sus brazos después de salvarla de ahogarse, cuando su brazo sostuvo firmemente para que no cayera de un puente, incluso las veces que los protegió en el futuro. ¿Su amor había sido infantil? ¿Era una obsesión? No, no era así. Su amor por él era sincero, fue un amor que creció a cada momento, con cada detalle. A pesar de no expresarlo, ese amor siguió allí con el pasar de los años.

De pronto, antes de llegar a esa ¨luz¨, observó una última imagen. Eran sus amigos, todos estaban reunidos, menos _él, _todos con una mirada triste y una Kyoko que derramaba lágrimas inconsolable.

_-¨Ah, ahora recuerdo ese día_ – dejó escapar un suspiro – _fue el día que nos dejaste¨_

Para ella, era imposible olvidar ese día, ese día su vida dejo de tener sentido. Ese día sintió que no podría seguir adelante. ¿Había sido ridículo pensar eso? Claro que no, siete años, pasaron siete años desde que él murió, y durante ese tiempo, el vació que la lleno desde ese momento, no desapareció ni por un segundo.

Pero ahora, era el momento para verle una vez más…

* * *

_**¨El día que mi corazón palpita, porque voy a verte dentro de poco,**_

_**el día en que mis labios, naturalmente sonríen, aunque mi corazón duela.**_

_**El día en que ya no puedo decirte que te amo¨**_

* * *

Haru se acercó y la ¨luz¨ que miró comenzó a tomar forma. Ante sus ojos llenos de lágrimas apareció el chico que amó por tanto tiempo. Tsuna tenía una sonrisa en su boca, sus orbes cafés brillaban con sinceridad y delicadamente extendió su mano para que Haru la tomara.

Ella no dudo ni un momento, y tomó su mano mientras la luz los envolvía a ambos…

* * *

_**¨Sin importar cuanto duela, esta bien. Soy feliz con solo este momento¨**_

* * *

El rostro de Haru emitió una última sonrisa cuando cerró sus ojos. Gokudera sollozó mientras abrazaba fuertemente su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Haru,,,- susurró- esperaba que pudiéramos superar todo juntos…

Gokudera cargó el cuerpo de Haru dejando áquella habitación mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro…

**FIN**

* * *

**Que tal? Dudas? Aclaraciones? Jitomatazos? xD Lo se, ni yo se que escribi, asi que todas las quejas favor de pasar con mi rana adorable (entiendase mi asistente Fran xD) Y aqui voy de nuevo con mis aclaraciones (ya se que nadie me las pide :P) : la historia se desarrolla mientras los vongola sostienen una pelea con otra familia mafiosa... alguien estaba a punto de disparar a Gokudera y Haru decide protegerlo. Como dije al inicio lo imagine asi como mas dramatico y sensible, pero no supe como plasmarlo bien, asi que lo siento si no les transmitio esa nostalgia que queria :P Ohh bueno segun lo que dice Haru en el fic, Tsuna lleva muerto 7 años, un dolor que nunca pudo superar (ni tampoco los guardianes) pero como dicen la vida sigue... hasta este suceso en el que Haru tambien muere u.u Ya no se que mas decir xD**

**Ah si, ya recorde, las palabras que estan en negritas, son parte de la cancion que me inspiro para escribir esto, se llama A Goodbye del grupo Super Junior, de verdad espero que puedan escucharla para que sientan mas la historia ;)**

**Por ultimo, dedico esto a mis amigas Xime, Vivi, Daya, Klazu, Anle y Yami. **

**Me despido antes de que empiezen las pedradas xD Ja ne! **


End file.
